


Playing Haunted House

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Haunted Houses, Other, Post Season 10, my idea for an episode in season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean investigate a case involving a haunted house. Things go from just your average ghost to much worse in a matter of seconds.</p><p>(This is just my idea of what could happen as a possible Supernatural episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Back to Work

“Hey Dean!” Sam called out to Dean who was in the kitchen making them some of his world famous burgers.

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean walked in holding two plates of burgers with fries and a couple of beers underneath his arms. 

“Check this out. A real haunted house.” Sam pulled up an article about a haunted house. Apparently an elderly couple just moved into this house that’s been on the market for years. Bought it really cheap, since they moved in they’ve made at least three separate trips to the hospital. They’ve reported all sorts of things. A piano playing itself, floating plates, even seeing people that have died a long time ago.” Sam was still scanning over the article while Dean was chowing down on his burger.

“Okay, let me guess you think it’s our kind of thing?” Dean said chewing his burger in delight. He was glad to be getting back to work. After the whole thing with the darkness, and getting rid of the mark he just wanted a normal case.

“I don’t see how it’s not. I mean the people in this house are being injured Dean. We ought to check it out.”

“Alright, you grab our stuff, I’ll go warm up baby. After, I finish my burger.” Dean pushed Sam’s plate towards him urging him to eat.

Half an hour later they were ready to go and drove towards the supposed haunted house. They arrived in town late in the evening two days later. Checking into the motel Sam and Dean went over some of the details about the case. Dean was flipping through the channels looking for Dr. Sexy while Sam was looking for more Intel.

“Looks like the police didn’t open a formal investigation. They won’t have any information on the case. We might as well head straight to the source tomorrow.” Sam announced trying to get Dean’s attention. Dean was too absorbed in the current Dr. Sexy episode to pay any attention.

Sam rolled his eyes and shut down his laptop. Grabbing the remote from Dean’s hand he turned off the TV. He turned out the lights and fell asleep to Dean bitching about Sam turning off his show. Dean eventually stopped whining and went to sleep. 

Dean woke up early the next morning. Deciding to play a prank on Sammy, Dean grabbed his Ipod and went into his music files. He watched the clock turn eight and clicked on the song. “Heat of the Moment” blasted from Dean’s Ipod and Sam shot up from the bed in a cold sweat giving Dean a dirty look. He had been doing this for while. Every now and then Dean found it funny to wake Sam with that song. 

“Not funny Dean.” Dean laughed at Sam and went into the bathroom to shower and dress.

When Dean got out he was already in his suit. “The water pressure sucks at this place.”

Sam smiled to himself as he straightened his tie and grabbed his gun from under his pillow. They left in the impala and went to the house. It was a cozy two story lakeside house. The place looked a little run down but was still livable. They made their way up the porch steps and knocked on the door. They waited patiently for one of the elderly couple to come to the door. 

When it opened a small elderly woman stood at the door. She was wearing a wool sweater and cat slippers. The smell of apple pie drifting out the house. She fixed her glasses and gave the boys a good look.

“Hello M’am. We are Agents Johnson and Hunter. We’re here to investigate the apparent poltergeist that’s infested your home.”

“Oh really!? I didn’t think anyone was going to come for that. Well thank you would you like some pie?”

“Yeah we would!” Dean spoke up suddenly at the offer of pie. She led them into the kitchen and placed a piece of pie in front of Dean. It was topped off with whipped cream which Dean happily dug into.

“So can you tell us more about what’s been going on here?” Sam ignored his brother’s appetite and went to work.

“Yes, well sometimes when I’m cooking the plates from that cabinet over there will float around behind me. Occasionally they’ll fly at me or my husband. At night when I wake up to use the restroom I see my grandmother. She’s always standing at the end of the bed watching me sleep.”

“Okay. Well uh… Have you ever noticed any cold spots in the house. Maybe it started smelling like sulfur?” Sam persisted in the questioning.

“No. I’m not sure about the smell. My nose isn’t what it used to be you know.” She started giggling at whatever old memories were playing in her head. “As for the cold spots dear, I do sometimes notice that the room gets quite chilly.”

“Alright. Here’s what we need you to do Ms. ?” Dean interjected.

“Oh, I’m Mrs. Terry. You can call me Patricia.” She gave Dean a wink and refocused her attention to Dean’s empty plate. “Would you like another piece dear?”

“No he’s fine.” Sam interrupted, “Mrs. Terry, do you have any family you can stay with? We’d like to spend the night in the house, see if we can experience any of the poltergeist for ourselves.”

“I can always stay with my sister Francis. She’s an old crazy one she is. I’ll call her and let her know I’m coming.” 

“Last question Patricia. Where is your grandmother buried?” Dean asked eyeing the pie on the counter behind her. 

“Oh my grandmother was cremated dear.” She soon left to pack her things. She announced that she was going to visit her husband at the hospital first. He was attacked by a floating plate last week and had been there ever since.

“Help yourselves to everything in the kitchen. Even the pie,” She winked at Dean again, “Oh and there’s an extra key under the mat, my sister’s number is by the telephone. Call when you’ve rid the house of this foul monster.” With that she was off driving down the dirt road in her light blue Prius.

“Alright Sammy let’s get started.” Dean said heading out to the impala to bring in the rest of their things. He hands the EMF to Sam and has him sweep the house. 

The sun began setting and it got dark outside. That’s when things started to happen. Sam and Dean were in the kitchen eating the rest of the pie when the plates from the cabinet opened and all the plates fell out and on to the floor. The boys jumped from their seats and pulled their guns. 

In the living room the piano started to play a familiar tune. “Is that ‘Mary had a Little Lamb?” Sam whispered to Dean as they went to investigate. Their guns were raised ready to fire at the first thing they saw.

“Mary had a little lamb. Little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was covered in blood.”

“I don't think that’s how the song goes.” Dean whispered back.

They heard a little girl laugh in the distance. When they walked into the living room they couldn’t believe their eyes. Adam was standing on the piano with an ax in one hand and blood running from his eyes.

“You left me in hell!” His voice was full of rage. He took a step and dropped down onto the floor. Dean let off a shot and hit Adam in the chest. It didn’t affect him. Adam was still walking towards them. Sam fired off two more shots.

“I thought you said we were family Dean!!” He shouted at them now. The venom in his voice on the edge of breaking. He swung the ax at Dean’s head. 

Dean stumbled backward. “Look Adam, we tried to save you. You don’t have to do this.” Sam charged at Adam and knocked him down. Landing on top of him Sam tried to wrestle the ax away from him. Adam pushed at Sam and launched him into the low ceiling. Adam disappeared into a mist, the ax leaving along with him.

“What the hell was that?” Dean yelled. 

“I don’t know. He should still be in hell.” Sam cringed as he got up from the ground.

“He is still in hell.” A girl with blonde hair showed up in front of the boys. She was in her early twenties staring at the two boys.

“Jo?” Dean blinked a couple of times to make sure she was actually there.

“Hiya boys!” She spoke solemnly and waved lightly. “Thanks for getting me killed all that time ago. I really enjoyed it. You know, when that bomb blew my body to pieces.” She cocked her head to the side and gave them a wildly murderous look.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Sam said taking small steps back. 

Dean let loose some shots into her stomach. 

“Ouch. That hurt.” The rounds bounced off of her and landed on the ground. “I’m going to have so much fun with the two of you.” She launched herself at Sam and he ran a blade into her. 

All she did was laugh.


	2. Haunted Happenings

“What do you want Jo?” Dean yelled from across the room.

“What do I want? I want revenge! It’s because of you two that I’m dead. My mom is dead because of you two!” An ax appeared in her hand and she swung it at them. 

“Sammy run!” Dean yelled and they both turned tail and ran into the kitchen. Dean grabbed the holy water they left on the table earlier. He prepared to throw it at Jo but she had disappeared.

“What the hell man! What the hell!” 

“I don’t know Dean. I don’t know what’s happening.” Sam was just as freaked out as Dean. They dropped the shotguns and drew their sidearms.

“Screw this. Salt ain’t doing crap on these guys Sammy. We need start putting holes in these guys. Just remember, they aren’t real.” Dean was talking quickly his voice shaking.

“They’re all accusing us of getting them killed Dean.”

“Sam, we did get them killed!” Dean shouted at Sam.

“I know that. But it’s not like we did it on purpose. That and they’re all coming at us with ax's. Maybe that’s the key. Maybe we have to get rid of it to get rid of these… Whatever they are.” Sam tried reasoning with Dean.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Let’s find the ax.” Dean replied.

They made their way to the front door and tried to open it. It was stuck. “It’s probably being held closed by the poltergeist.” Dean said slamming his palm into the door.

“If it is a poltergeist. I mean if it was, those salt rounds would make them disappear.”

“Twinkle, Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.”

“The hell is that?” Dean said turning to Sam.

“Underneath the ground so deep. How long does a secret keep?”

“Whatever it is it’s coming from upstairs.” Sam said heading up the steps first. Dean followed close behind.

“Twinkle, twinkle little star. Bullets will only get you so far.”

They traversed into the den upstairs. There was a silhouette standing in the moonlight in front of the window. She was fairly tall and holding the axe across her body. Her hair was short and her stance menacing but in a familiar way.

They immediately knew who it was. “You got me killed Sammy boy. All because you wanted to save your brother.”

“Charlie.” Sam’s voice was broken. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. He pushed them back as much as possible. He couldn’t stand to hear Charlie say that. He didn’t want to be reminded that he’s the reason she’s dead.

“Hiya Sammy!” Charlie chucked the ax at Sam. Dean pushed his brother out of the way and the ax stuck itself in the wall behind them. She marched forward towards Dean. Throwing a punch to his face Dean stumbled backwards and dropped his gun. She picked it up and took aim at Sam. She fired a few shots. All of which landed just above his head. Sam fired back and all the shots hit her stomach but one. One shot landed right between her eyes.

“Haven’t you realized it yet boys. Bullets don’t work on me. Weren’t you listening to my song.” She kicked Sam in the side. 

Dean tried to grab the ax from the wall but his hands ran right through it. Dean decided to charge her instead and they rolled into the hallway. Dean went to punch Charlie in the face when she disappeared. His fist hit the ground and he rolled over on the floor. Sam scrambled up from the ground and ran to his brother. 

“Dean you okay?”

“Yeah Sammy, son of a bitch made me punch the ground.” Dean mumbled.

“I noticed a basement door downstairs. We should check it out.” Sam helped Dean up from the floor and passed him his gun.

Sam assisted Dean down the stairs. The piano was still playing its tune. There was no singing this time so the boys took the time to gather themselves. They made sure their guns were full of ammo. Dean walked off his injury in little circles. Sam laughing at his brother. 

“Shut up Sammy, it’s not funny.” Dean scolded his brother, and for a moment, just a moment everything was normal and they were laughing at one another.

When the boys finally caught their breaths they heard a crash in another room. They left to check out the noise. Coming upon a small library in the back of the house there was someone sitting in a chair. They were holding a book in front of their face reading out loud.

“And the three little pigs died that night. Resting peacefully in the wolf’s stomach sound asleep for the rest of their non existent lives.” The man put the book down in his lap. He reached over and turned on the lamp. The room was dimly lit by the light. He stood up and the book fell from his lap. 

“Cas?!” Dean was shocked to see him standing there. He didn’t think Cas was dead. Although Dean hasn’t exactly seen him since he and Sam got rid of the Mark and unleashed the Darkness.

“Try again.” An ax materialized in his hands and he raised it above his head.

“Jimmy.” Sam breathed out. 

“At least one of you is smart.” Jimmy swung the ax at the boys just barely brushing them.

“It’s your fault my family fell apart!” He swung the ax down at Dean. “Your fault that my daughter is alone!”

Dean shot at Jimmy Novak twice and scrambled to get up from the ground. Sam grabbed him and helped lead him to the basement door. He pulled it open and locked it from the inside. They stopped at the top of the steps to catch their breaths. 

They didn’t have long as Jimmy swung the ax into the wooden door. The ax got stuck and eventually disappeared.

“God, I can’t take much more of this.” Dean was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

“Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.”

“Not this again.” Sam moaned silently enough only for Dean to hear.

“Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.”

Sam and Dean slowly made their way down the stairs. Trying to avoid a broken step, Sam slipped down the steps and stopped a few feet from the bottom. Laughter erupted from the voice downstairs.

“All the king’s horses,” The voice got louder now. It was walking towards the steps. “And all the king’s men. Would never find the bodies again.”

The moonlight shined on the bottom step. In the light stood the only man either boy ever considered a real father. Bobby Singer was standing at the bottom steps, axe in hand. Sam and Dean tried to go back up the stairs but couldn’t. Dean was still having a hard time moving even after walking off his injury. Sam couldn’t get past him to pull Dean up the steps.

“I’m dead because of you! I gave everything to you boys! And all I got in return was a bullet in my noggin!” Bobby brought the axe down towards Dean’s leg. He was stopped short when he got launched backwards into the basement wall. He slid down the wall and moaned. There was a man standing in front of them. He traversed his way down to Bobby, and placed a hand on his forehead. A bright light shined from his hand and Bobby let out a scream. He disappeared for now and their savior turned around.

“Now, you can’t tell me that’s not Cas, Sammy.”

“Hello Dean. Sam.” Castiel helped Sam and Dean to their feet.

“Cas what the hell is going on?”

“The Darkness seems to be playing with you. It’s temporarily turning itself into people you’ve lost. It seems the Darkness wants you to suffer.”

“Do you know anything else Cas?” Sam asked brushing some dirt from his hair.

“Unfortunately. All I can tell you is my observations. The Darkness is pre-biblical. No one knows anything about it. The only person who would know anything about it is God, and well. We already know how that story ends.” Castiel replied. He lead the boys down to the rest of the basement.

“Any EMF Sam.” Dean asked looking for sulfur. They already knew what the monster was. They were just trying to see if had any similarities to anything they’ve fought before. Dean couldn’t find any sulfur, nothing popped up on the EMF, and Castiel couldn’t help or find anything. They were out of luck.

“I don’t know what to do here Sammy. We can’t kill the thing. We can’t lock it away anywhere.” Dean was exhausted.

“Well I mean it seems like whatever Cas did had some type of effect on it.” Sam spoke calmly, but his actions contradicted his words. Sam was walking around in circles in the basement. 

It was virtually empty except for an old doll house that was beginning to fall apart. Castiel stayed with them for a while. Eventually he left to see if he could find something, anything on the darkness. He left the boys in search of some answers that may be able to help, but not before healing both of them up. They would need as much help as they could get.


	3. It's Only the beginning

After Castiel left, Sam and Dean went back upstairs only to hear another creepy song. Sam checked his watch. 3 AM, they’d been up all night trying to get rid of the Darkness, or whatever the hell it was attacking.

“So it seems like light does a bit of damage. The brightness of Cas’s grace definitely drove it away for a little while.” Sam said reloading his gun.

“Alright so, what are you thinking?” Dean asked checking around the corner.

“Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies.”

The song rang out through the entire house.

“Ashes, Ashes,”

“I think we should burn the house Dean.” Sam finished. They stood for a second and Sam’s eyes widened.

“Sam.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

The singing had stopped and there were steps coming towards them. The sound rounded the corner, “And we all burn down”. A silhouette rounded the corner just as the song finished, it was dragging an ax behind them. Only to pick it up and attempt to swing it at the boys.

Sam and Dean pulled out their flashlights and shined it in the silhouette’s face. The light revealed the person to be Kevin Tran. There were tears running down Kevin’s eyes. Except the tears were a dark red color. Kevin shied away from the flashlights. He closed his eyes and swung the ax blindly. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled and pushed his younger brother out the way. The ax caught Dean in the arm and he yelled. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam rolled his brother over. His arm was bleeding and Sam tried hard not to panic. There was a lot of blood and Dean was in a lot of pain. He was close to passing out. 

“Kevin give me the ax.” Sam called out.

“Why! So you can kill me again! So You can lock me up in a boat! You killed me Sam!!! Now I want payback!” 

Sam shot at Kevin several times before throwing himself at him. They rolled into the living room when Sam spotted the fireplace. Sam was thrown across the room and onto the glass coffee table. It shattered and cut into Sam’s back. Kevin picked up Sam by the collar and placed his head near the fire.

Sam flipped them over and threw Kevin into the fire. He didn’t stop to watch, he just ran to the front door and busted it down. Sam dragged his brother into the passengers seat of the Impala. Sam grabbed the gasoline from the trunk and doused the front door in it. He made a line of gasoline out to the yard. 

“You can’t stop me Samsquatch!” Gabriel was standing in front Sam blocking him from lighting up the house.

“Why are you doing this!?” Sam shouted back. He pulled his gun and shot at Gabe. It didn’t stop Gabriel’s advance on Sam, and it certainly didn’t slow him down.

“I died protecting you and your brother Sammy. It’s only right I have a little fun! Consider your deaths a thank you for releasing me” Gabriel held out a hand and pushed Sam into the back of the impala. He dropped the gun and was picked up once more by the collar.

“Cas!” Was that Sam could manage.

The angel showed up and grabbed Gabe’s shoulder. He used his grace to drive him away. 

“He won’t stay gone for long Sam.”

“You’re right brother. I won’t!” Gabriel placed his hand on the top of the Impala where he drew a sigil to drive Castiel away.

Sam ran forward towards the trail of gasoline and pulled the lighter from his back pocket and lit up the line of gasoline. The front door erupted in flames and quickly climbed to the second floor. The house was up in flames by the time Sam managed to patch Dean up. By the time he drove off to get Dean to the third closest hospital the house was nothing but a large bonfire. It had fallen in on itself, smoke rising up to the sky. If it had been any closer to the woods it might have turned into a forest fire.

The light had forced Gabriel away again and he took the gap in time to drive off with Dean in the Impala leaving the burning house, Gabriel, and all the others behind.

They made it back to the bunker a day later. Dean had his arm in a sling and Sam was making their dinner. Castiel had come over to tell them what he had found. Which was large bowl of absolutely nothing. They spent the next couple of nights having nightmares. Dean woke up several times during the night. Always getting up to eat something after the second or third time.

“Can’t sleep either huh?” Sam walked out from his room and saw Dean sitting in the war room drinking a beer and eating a burger.

“Yeah, there’s another burger in the kitchen if you want it Sammy.” Dean said 

Sam went off and grabbed the other burger. They sat in the war room all night talking about their most recent case.

“What are we going to do about the Darkness Dean?” Sam asked biting into his burger.

Dean took a swig of beer and commented. “I don’t know Sam. But whatever we’re going to do, we’re gonna need Cas’s help. He’s the only one who can put a dent in that thing right now.”

The rest of the night went on like that. They called out to Castiel, who showed up. They tried to find anyway to deal with the Darkness. It was going to take all night. It was a good thing they were stocked up on beer and food. Eventually they called it quits and ended the night with a bit of small talk. It was the first time smiles had crossed their faces in a long time. True genuine smiles at that.


End file.
